


Fairy and the Fairy Penguin

by SupernaturalMystery306



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because Cas is a penguin, Cas loves them too :D, Dean is not a princess, Dress Up, Fluff, Gen, Honestly are fairy penguins ACTUALLY blue or ??, I love penguins, Kid Castiel, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Kids Dressing Up, Penguins, Regarding penguins I’m probably as clueless as Cas and Dean ngl, Spoiler: he is a fairy, Usage of wrong words because they’re tiny and five, Who cares though as long as penguins keep existing, too much adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/SupernaturalMystery306
Summary: He stopped next to his classmate, not knowing how he should approach him. The boy’s eyelashes were fanned out against his cheeks, and Castiel wanted to know if said cheeks were as soft as they looked.So he poked the boy. Three things happened.One: Castiel’s finger almost got lost in the fluffiness of the cute face. Two: the napping boy’s eyes snapped open, head whipping up to stare at the owner of the wandering hand, and three: light blue, powdery glitter fell softly from his hair and onto Castiel’s hand.
Five year old Castiel's a smol penguin for dress-up day, and he's quite happy with his costume until he sees a golden haired boy who looks like a princess. Obviously, he has to go talk to the boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reaperlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlove/gifts), [Pimento](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimento/gifts).



> I LOVE BOTH OF YOU A LOT AND YOU BOTH DESERVE MILLIONS OF PENGUINS (I was talking to Twxnk and I said "Penguingirl and Penguinlove77 are getting a penguin from me. *PENGUIN FIC NOT AN ACTUAL PENGUIN." And she thought it was a shame that I wasn't shipping actual penguins to your places.)
> 
> Speaking of Twxnkdean, she is super loved because she read this for me.
> 
> READ THIS AT YOUR OWN RISK, THIS IS UTTERLY FLUFFY TRASH. NO REFUNDS IF YOU HATE IT.

It was dress up day in school, and Castiel sat on his bench, kicking his legs around and proudly displaying his costume. A few benches over, he saw a boy sitting with his head pillowed on his arms, eyes closed and—was that glitter in his hair?

Unable to help himself, he slid off from his seat and walked with short steps to the boy, his tiny feet moving fabulously, only slightly hampered by the equally tiny costume.

He stopped next to his classmate, not knowing how he should approach him. The boy’s eyelashes were fanned out against his cheeks, and Castiel wanted to know if said cheeks were as soft as they looked.

So he poked the boy. Three things happened.

One: Castiel’s finger almost got lost in the fluffiness of the cute face. Two: the napping boy’s eyes snapped open, head whipping up to stare at the owner of the wandering hand, and three: light blue, powdery glitter fell softly from his hair and onto Castiel’s hand.

Castiel smiled. The boy frowned.

“What?” he asked, mouth forming the word softly. Castiel watched, enthralled. The boy was so _pretty!_

“Are you a princess?”

The boy let out an indignant sound at the question, and Castiel’s eyes widened. What did he do wrong? Weren’t all pretty beings princesses?

“I’m a _fairy_ —a fairy, _not_ a princess!” the boy said, standing up and hopping over to stand in front of Castiel.

Fairy? Oh, right. That explained the glitter. Fairies were glittery, right?

The boy turned around, “Don’t you see my wings?” he asked. Sure enough, two tiny, shiny, white wings stuck out of the costume.

“Wow.” Castiel breathed out. “Hi, fairy. I’m a penguin.”

The boy slowly turned around. “Did you say ‘penguin?’ The birds with the flap-flap arms?” Receiving a nod, he went on, “Penguins are adoreagle.”

“They’re _what?_ ”

“Really cute,” the boy nodded sagely. “It’s a word that means ‘really cute.’ Mommy calls me that all the time.”

Castiel cracked a smile. The boy certainly looked adoreagle.

“So, tell me about yourself, Penguin!” the boy asked curiously, a strand of his golden hair flopping in his eyes.

Reaching to his face, Castiel shifted the strand to the side, smiling back when the boy smiled.

“I’m Castiel, and I am a penguin because penguins are the bestest things in the world ever, you know?”

“Excuse you, _no_. Everyone knows _fairies_ are the bestest things ever! They can fly! They sparkle and they do good things for little kids—like me!—and they’re sweet and kind and great! I’m Dean, by the way. Nice to meet you, Cas.”

‘Cas?’ His mom called him Cas! His mom was awesome, so Dean must be awesome too!

“My mom told me there is a kind of penguin called ‘fairy penguin.’ I think it’s a penguin that is a fairy. It’s cute and blue. Does that mean we’re both awesome?”

Dean thought about it.

“I don’t know, Cas. I don’t think it has ‘nything to do with fairies...”

Seeing Castiel’s face fall, he back-tracked, “Not that you’re not awesome! You’re really cool, Cas.”

Castiel smiled weakly. Dean thought penguins weren’t as good as fairies? That made him really, really sad.

“Wait a minute, Cas. Did you say fairy penguins are blue?”

Castiel nodded.

Dean came really close to him, so close that he had to go cross-eyed to observe the strand of hair that had once again fallen across the other boy’s forehead.

Suddenly, he stepped back. “YES!” he let out a shout, before turning red and lowering his voice. “Cas! Cas Cas Cas!!!”

“What, Dean?” Castiel asked, matching Dean’s tone in excitement as the other boy jumped up and down.

“You said fairy penguins are blue. You have _blue_ eyes. You’re a penguin. That means you are a _blue penguin._ You’re a _fairy penguin!_ ”

What? Whatwhatwhatwhatwhat?

Dean didn’t wait for him to understand. He just kept hopping up and down.

“Aren’t fairy penguins bad, though? You said fairies were the best.”

“Nooooooope! I said they weren’t fairies, I never said they weren’t the bestest. Tell you what, Cas, penguins and fairies are both equally bestest.”

Equally bestest? Castiel could work with that.

As the teacher walked in and started asking everyone about their costumes, Dean sat on his bench and Castiel went back to his. When Ms. Bradbury called out his name, asking him what he was, a voice not belonging to Castiel rang out—

“Sir Castiel, the Fairy Penguin!”

Castiel turned around to stare at Dean, who grinned at him, sticking out his tongue. Castiel puffed out his cheeks, blowing a raspberry, but didn’t say anything.

When it was Dean’s turn to talk about his costume, Castiel was the one who said “Dean, the Fairy King!”

Dean didn’t react like Castiel had done. He just got up from his seat and plopped himself down next to Castiel, proclaiming it the ‘fairies’ bench.’

Ms. Bradbury clapped politely, smiling cheerily at the boys’ antics.

And that’s how the Fairy and the Fairy Penguin became best friends, going on to do a lot of awesome stuff, while being _adorable—_ Dean later learned, and told Cas—together. But that’s a story for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> ASKDSJJLJDFKLHS DID YOU LIKE READING IT AS MUCH AS I LOVED WRITING IT? ~~pls say yes~~
> 
> Yo, Pimmy, look who wrote about blowing raspberries!
> 
> Here lies my tumblr [Stardustand ~~penguins~~ freckles](http://stardustandfreckles.tumblr.com). We can talk enthusiastically about penguins and generally bask in our penguinosity.


End file.
